


SPONTANEOUS STORY NUMBER EIGHT

by starskyhutchwriters



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Afternoon delight, Hutch drooling, M/M, Sex in Dobey's old office chair, Starsky strutting, interrogation room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starskyhutchwriters/pseuds/starskyhutchwriters





	SPONTANEOUS STORY NUMBER EIGHT

"Starsk! Hey, I get that you want to dance, but now’s not the time, while we're interrogating this guy. Save all this passion for when we're done. God, you smell great!"

Starsky whispered in his ear, "I was planning on making that monster between your legs dance."

Hutch whispered back, "It was dancing the minute I came in this room with you. Remember last week? When we came in here and turned the lights off..." Hutch had to stop speaking because the monster in his pants WAS trying to dance its way out of his briefs. And they had to finish questioning this creep.

Starsky pulled back, then strutted around the room. He then headed back to the table. Starsky leaned in to the creep behind it. "Listen, and listen good. I'm getting tired, so is my partner. The next time I come over this table, he ain't gonna stop me. You talk now, or I'm going to take you down, you understand me? If you don't tell me what I want to know, I'm going to be on you like white on rice!"

Hutch was so proud of Starsky. He was abit afraid of him himself right now. But he knew how kind Starsky was. For now though, he put on his game face and backed up his partner. "Look, punk, I won't be able to stop him next time. Matter of fact, I'll probably just help him tear you to pieces. That or I might have to go for coffee and flip off the camera on my way out. If you trip and break your neck it'll be his word against yours."

Starsky wanted to take his lover on the table. He smelled Hutch's shampoo and between that and his cologne, that made a dangerous combination. Starsky couldn't take any more, "Get me some coffee, Hutch, while I discuss some options with our friend here."

"Of God no!" The suspect was more then willing to spill the beans, in fact he gave three more names. Starsky walked over to the telephone and called for a stenographer to come down. He turned leaned against the wall and folded his arms and smiled at Hutch.

Hutch tried to control the punch of lust that smile gave him. He decided to fight fire with fire. He slipped his fingers into the pockets of his jeans, pulling the material tight across his hard cock. He turned to face Starsky and turned the wattage on his smile up 100%. "Good decision punk. My partner... goes a little wild sometimes."

Starsky glanced down, still grinning. Then a few others joined them and they had the full confession out of him. He even gave names of others who weren’t even involved. But he knew what was going to be going down. Starsky had to laugh, he loved good cop/bad cop. But what he really loved, is when he was stalking around yelling, his partner’s eyes were always on him and nobody else.

Starsky always made sure, when he leaned over the table, to stick his ass out as far as it would go. Then he would kind of rock back and forth, then get up, and stalk again, slightly brushing past his ruffled partner.

Hutch loved the games his partner played. He never failed to get turned on. But he could turn on Starsky just as easily. He took off his jacket and draped it over his arm, to hide his fully erect cock. As he brought his hands down, he brushed Starsky's ass with the backs of his fingers. He held in a smile when he heard Starsky gasp. "OK, guys, me 'n Starsk have to go check on another _dick_. We heard he's a _hard_ case. We need to get to him before he _fucks_ up someone." Hutch nodded at Starsky to follow him and walked out of the room.

Starsky choked, then cleared his throat. "You guys look like you got this," Then he followed his partner out of the room and down the hall. He trotted up to him, his eyes needy with desire. He grabbed his lover's arm, "Hey, I'm not gonna make it till we get home, Please..."

"I love the way you beg. But I wouldn't have made it that far either." He looked around. "Any ideas? Quick, before I take you right here!"

"The office Dobey never uses. Oh God, I need you.” Starsky grabbed Hutch's arm, and led the way down the hall and into a room with a big desk and a large chair behind it. When they both were in the room, Starsky closed and locked the door. Then he fell into his lover's arms, kissing him deeply. As he kissed, he was unbuckling his belt and rubbing his hands all over the front of Hutch's corduroy pants. He unbuttoned and unzipped him.

Starsky reached in and pulled out Hutch’s cock. He fell to the floor and took it into his mouth, licking and sucking.

Hutch could hardly catch his breath, between being pulled into the office by his lover and his lover's mouth and hands on him. He about lost it when he felt Starsky's hands on his cock. When Starsky took his cock in his mouth, he had to bite back a scream. He reached down and fisted his hands in those luscious curls, pumping his hips in time with Starsky's mouth. "Yessssssss.... yes, Babe!"

"Mmmmmm" Starsky could not get enough of his lover. He never got tired of pleasuring his blond. He could do it anywhere Hutch wanted, anytime he wanted. He loved this man so much, he could cry. He rubbed his hands on both legs, and moved up to his lover’s ass, rubbing it, and then pulling him in closer. He could feel the cock in his mouth get bigger. He kept one hand on that beautiful ass he could not get enough of and one hand on the velvet sacs. He pulled off the cock and took sacs into his mouth. Hearing his lover moan, sent a siren down to his engorged cock. His pants felt like they were strangling him. He stood up, unbuckling his belt, and undid his pants and pulled them down, taking his shoes off with the pants. He kicked them aside and pushed up on his lover, kissing him.

Hutch reached down and pulled Starsky up by his arms. He quickly stripped himself and Starsky. He shoved Starsky into the desk chair and turned to sit on his lover's lap. He reached back and placed the head of Starsky's cock against his anus and began to rock back and forth, taking in a bit at a time. He groaned as he felt Starsky penetrate him. He kept rocking until Starsky's cock was fully embedded in him. He took a deep breath and began to lift himself using the arms of the chair. Then he would slide back down. His own cock was dripping. "Starsk... fuck me!"

Hutch didn’t have to ask twice, Starsky was already pushing up into his lover, over and over, harder and harder. He reached around, grabbed Hutch’s dripping cock, and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Starsky could not contain his moans, he bit his lip to try to keep them in, but it was not working. "Hutch...Oh...Babe... I'm not gonna make it...Oh… God..."

"I knowIknowIknow!" Hutch was panting and so close to an orgasm. Between the hard cock pounding in his ass and that talented hand, he didn't know how much longer he could hold on. "Starsk... please... now, it has to be now..."

Starsky could not hold on. He shoved up, hard, and gripped Hutch's cock, and pumped it once more. He felt the cock spasm, over and over. Hutch's body squeezed his cock, pulling him in. Starsky cried out, then buried his face in Hutch's back, riding out the waves of pleasure.

"AHHHHHH!" Hutch felt his release hit him hard. He tried to keep his weight off Starsky by holding onto the chair arms, but found himself sinking down onto Starsky's lap. That drove his lover's cock even deeper and pulled a new burst from his cock. As soon as he had the strength, he lifted himself again and felt Starsky's cock fall out of him. He stood on shaky legs and turned to lean on the top of the desk. He continued to pant. Sweat was dripping off his face and splattering on the desk top. He turned his face toward his lover and saw he was in much the same state. "You okay? I hope I didn't hurt you... there at the end?"

Starsky managed a smile, still eyeing his lover with dangerous eyes. "I'm terrific. Give me a chance to catch my breath and I'll take you on the desk." He sat up, then stood. Going over to Hutch, pulling him into his arms, he kissed him, "I love you, blintz."

Even the aroma of Starsky's sweat turned Hutch on. He buried his face in his lover's neck, licking and kissing it. He breathed into Starsky's ear. "Not as much as I love you, babe."

Starsky suddenly felt overcome with emotion. He kissed him, then started to gather up clothing. He handed Hutch his clothes, then he started to pull on his pants. After both of them were dressed, Starsky walked into Hutch's arms. He wrapped his own arms around Hutch's waist, and pulled him close. "Never let me go, babe." He kissed him.

"Never happen, Starsk. I couldn't breathe without you. I'll never let you go. And I will never leave you. You are my life." Hutch almost crushed Starsky in his arms. He was shaking with all the emotions running through him.

"I think a lot about when I was shot. I could hear you sometimes, even though I couldn’t open my eyes. Then I would go into the dark again." Starsky was looking into Hutch's eye's. "I don't want to be in the dark again." He pulled away, walking back towards a corner, wiping his eye's. He felt embarrassed… and scared. What IF it happened again? What if he was not fast enough, or strong enough to fight. What if...

Hutch hurried after Starsky. He pulled him around and into his arms. "Never. Won't happen. Me and thee will be together forever. I WILL NOT almost lose you again. I WILL NOT let that happen again!"

Starsky grabbed hold of Hutch and wrapped his arms around him. He felt safe in those arms. He felt secure and loved. He never wanted to let go. He wished they could just leave sometimes, but then, he loved his job. He just didn't love some of the situations they got into.

Hutch hugged him back, fiercely. The thought of losing this man could bring him to his knees.

"I'm, uh...sorry. Don't know what came over...didn't mean to act like a ba...". He stopped, and again, pulled Hutch close.

When he felt he had himself under control, Starsky said, "Let's go home, huh?"

"Starsk, you are the strongest, smartest man I know. I have never seen you act as anything less than that. Don't you know you are my hero? You were dead... but you came back to life. ‘Baby’? I don’t think so." Hutch wrapped his arms around Starsky. "Yeah, lover, let's go home. I need you, again... always will."

Starsky nodded. He opened the door and they started down the hall. Starsky glanced at his partner and smiled. This man was his, all his. And nobody was gonna ever change that.

Hutch smiled at Starsky. He knew what Starsky was thinking. And he felt the same way. He brushed his hand against his partner's… just briefly. It seemed he couldn't go more than a few seconds without touching him in some way.

 


End file.
